


Union

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, holtzmann is having way too much fun, patty is the best, tiny bowties, two dorks in love, yatesbert doing something important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Abby and Erin preparing for a big day with their friends' help.





	1. Chapter 1

“Holtzmann!”

Holtz grinned at the exclamation of her closest friend.

“You know I love you Abs, but that thing is just ridiculous.” She waved the video camera at Abby’s head, being amused at the whole scene. They were in a private dressing room, getting ready for a big event in Abby’s life. She was _finally_ going to marry the love of her life, Erin Gilbert. It had been a very frustrating and trying time being apart from Erin for 16 years. But they got back together after everything with Rowan and were enjoying rediscovering each other. Which had basically involved a lot of ribbing from their fellow Ghostbusters, and being absolute science nerds on every scrap of paper in the firehouse they could find.

“Yeah, well... the whole thing is ridiculous, but this is what Erin wanted,” Abby said, grimacing as she adjusted the lapel of the suit jacket she was wearing.

“I can’t believe you of all people are going to get married,” said Holtz, smacking her gum she had been chewing just to annoy Patty, who had been doing her best to make sure Holtzmann stayed looking her best till after the ceremony.

Abby frowned in the full-length mirror. “I don’t mind being married, but I’d rather have done it in the municipal building and just made it quick and simple.”

Holtz gestured with the video camera. “It’s Erin. When is anything quick and simple?”

“You wanna elope?” smirked Abby.

“Not with that bow-tie,” said Holtzmann, pointing the camera right at it. “Seriously Abby, that thing is way, way too tiny. I think it’s the progeny of Erin’s collection. Are you sure you’re not wearing a baby bow-tie?”

“It came with the suit,” said Abby. Holtz snorted at Abby’s corny joke.

“Erin _is_ wearing off on you.”

“It felt like I was practically wearing her last night. She didn’t want to stop.”

“Abbbbby,” said Holtz, looking a little surprised at her friend’s words.

“What? Seriously Holtzmann, I would think you of all people could take a joke like that on today of all days.”

“You two are like friggin’ ice cubes when you talk about your love life. I would make dirtier jokes than Erin does in a coma.”

“I might have had a shot or two of bourbon before I left the firehouse this morning.”

“Patty?” grinned Holtzmann.

“She was very helpful in trying to calm my nerves.”

“We used to teach college kids Abby. How can you be afraid of a crowd?”

“Yes, but that was physics, which didn’t involve my other best friend who sometimes is a little squirrely.”

“Erin’s a squirrel?” said Holtz, her eyes going wide. “That explains the tiny bow-ties.”

“As much as I’d like to refute the imagery... that’s actually a pretty good one,” laughed Abby. She and Holtz both grinned at the joke. “Never tell her that,” Abby said.

“Unless a good joke can be made, or you have invoked my wrath...”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Of course.” She started straightening the red bow-tie she was wearing.

“It is a little bit on the small side.”

“I told you.” She put down the camera. “Come here.” Abby went towards Holtz, who put her hands up around Abby’s neck and untied the bow-tie. She re-tied the tie expertly, as if she didn’t have to think about it at all. Holtz smiled a little as she pulled it just enough to stand out at Abby’s neck. Her friend was smirking at her when she looked up at Abby’s face.

“Don’t give me that look. You’re the one marrying Gilbert.”

“Finally,” said Abby, picking at Holtz’s flowers on her tuxedo jacket. “Think it took her long enough?”

“Only about 17 years to come to her senses.” Holtz picked up the video camera again. “She picked a good one though to marry.” Holtzmann hummed as she did a full shot of Abby in a tuxedo. The brunette rolled her eyes.

“You’re having fun with this, aren’t you?”

“Incredibly Abby,” said the engineer. “This video is going to be so awesome to post to our accounts. Ghostbusters Gettin’ Hitched!”

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll go viral,” said Abby sarcastically.

“It will when they see how incredibly in love you are.”

Abby’s eyes softened at that. Holtzmann leaned over with a big smile and kissed her friend on the cheek and took one more shot of the whole look. The fitted black tuxedo with crisp white shirt and smart white vest looked great on Abby. The red cummerbund stood out, as did the two red roses on the lapel. Holtz loved the braids Patty had done before they had put Abby’s hair up in a bun. It was simple and looked great with Abby’s dark brown locks.

“Now come on and let’s get out of here before Patty comes after me about  _my_ hair.”

“Like she’d ever do anything to the Holtzmann coif,” scoffed Abby, fiddling with the Ghostbusters logo cuff links Holtz had made. It had seemed silly at first, but really, she and Erin wouldn’t be anything without the team. She smiled as Holtz closed the door behind them and bounced a couple of steps ahead to start filming.

“Abby Yates, walking the long dramatic hallway to her doom...”

“Holtz!”

The blonde grinned and took her yellow tinted glasses out of the inner pocket of her tuxedo and put them on.

“I can’t wait to see your squirrel bride.”

“One of these days Holtzy, Abby is going to stab you while you sleep,” said Patty, coming up to the pair as they were walking. Patty was dressed in a beautiful red dress with a shimmering gold overlay, which matched perfectly with the gold in Erin’s own gown. Holtzmann let out a low whistle as she spanned over their friend with the video camera. Patty did a little twirl.

“Poison would be better I think,” said Abby. “Neater.”

“Nah, you guys love me too much,” said Holtz, still filming Patty. “Who else would bring so much joy in your lives?”

“I still have scars on my elbow from that joy,” said Patty, glaring at Holtz. “And where is your cummerbund baby?”

“... Oops.” Holtzmann shut off the camera and ran back to the dressing room. Patty chuckled and wiped off Abby’s shoulders once she had taken off.

“Erin said to give you this,” Patty said, giving Abby a hug. “And to tell you thank you for the surprise in her dressing room.”

“Tell her to hurry up,” said Abby. “Or I’m afraid Holtzmann is going to lose her wedding ring while she’s trying to rewire the building.”

“That is a definite worry,” said Patty. “I’ll let her know.” She waved goodbye to Abby and headed back to Erin's dressing room.

“Geez, can the woman wear even higher heels?” Abby said, shaking her head at the delicate gold ones that adorned Patty’s feet that made her appear even taller. Holtz came back not even a second or two later, still fastening her cummerbund in the back and looking at Abby.

“Let’s go get you married, shall we?”

“Still got the ring?” smirked Abby.

“My dearest Abigail, would I let you down?”

“Do I even need to mention Yonkers?”

“You would,” said Holtz, huffing. She pulled out a black box.

“Happy?”

“With you my friend, always. This situation with a church and everything, not so much.”

“Alright, cheese steaks and drinks are on me later.”

“You are the best lady a gal could ever hope for.” Holtz slung an arm around Abby’s shoulders and started leading her towards the sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

\-----

A lot of planning had gone into the dress. Patty was leaning against the doorway of the bridal dressing room, watching as Erin turned around and around, laughing. It was so infectious that Patty couldn’t help but laugh herself.

“I told you that it was perfect.”

“I know,” smiled Erin. “I just can’t believe everything’s ready and we’re almost married.” She started wiping at the corners of her eyes.

“Don’t you dare mess up that makeup,” Patty exclaimed, going over to Erin and dabbing at the corner of her eyes with a tissue. “You’ve got to make it through the ceremony.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” said Erin. “You’ve been the best at keeping me together Patty.”

“I’m just doing what I’m supposed to be doing as your friend,” said the historian, waving her hand. “And half of Holtzy’s job.”

“You’ve done a lot more than you think you have,” said Erin. “You probably have kept this whole thing together.” Patty was surprised when Erin came over and hugged her tight.

“Alright, don’t be gettin’ all sappy on me now,” said Patty. “We’ve got to get you in the church soon.” She checked the time on her phone.

“I should go check on Holtz and see if she’s actually helping Abby.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” said Erin, waving a hand. She started over to the couch and sat down, frowning as she noticed a white box tied with a gold ribbon.

“What is this?”

“From your future wife,” grinned Patty. “She had me bring it in.”

“What could Abby have possibly--” She started opening the box and squeaked as she closed the box quickly, turning red. Patty started guffawing, slapping her knee.

“Oh god, that was the best. I’ll give it to Holtzmann. This is one of her better jokes.”

“I’m going to kill her,” muttered Erin. She looked back into the box with the barely there white negligee and shook her head. She started fanning her cheeks. Patty smiled and handed Erin another gift.

“Now, this is actually from your girlfriend. She thought you might want something new to go with your something old.”

Erin took the box from Patty, wary that it might be another Holtzmann trick. She opened it carefully and gasped softly as she opened the jewelry box.

“Oh Abby...”

“Your girlfriend has good taste,” said Patty, smiling. The simple ruby teardrop necklace was perfect in Erin’s eyes.

“I can’t believe she found something to match,” sniffed Erin. “I didn’t think I would ever find a necklace to match my grandmother’s bracelet.”

“Ya girl can work miracles and the internet to her advantage,” smirked Patty.

“Which means I need to say: ‘Thank you Patty.’” Patty grinned and shook her head.

“That was all Abby, even though I did tell her that you would love it.”

“I do,” said Erin. “Could you help me?” Patty nodded and Erin took out the necklace, holding it up to her neck for her friend to fasten. She looked down with a smile at the solitary ruby.

“I’d better go check on Holtzy and Abby,” said Patty. “Be right back.”

Erin nodded and adjusted her dress at her knees. When Patty left the room, she took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe she was marrying Abby today. It had been forever since she had even thought about getting married to her best friend. When she had left, it had destroyed the physical aspect of their relationship because of the distance, but she and Abby both had never lost the emotional side of it. And once they had gotten firmly back into each other’s lives, they had fallen in step with one another like nothing had ever changed.

And it hadn’t, really. Sure, they had gotten older and had different life experiences... but she was still Erin and Abby was still Abby.

Erin smiled at that. And she wouldn’t change a thing.

“We’d better get going,” said Patty as she opened the door to the bride’s room. “Abby and Holtzy are headed into the chapel.” She came over and straightened up Erin’s veil.

“You look great baby.”

“Am I missing anything?” asked Erin. “I don’t want to jinx this.”

“Just breathe,” said Patty. “And um... can I suggest not going all runaway bride?”

Erin laughed softly at that.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” said Erin. “For either of us.” She smiled as she picked up her flowers. Red and white roses were simply adorned with a gold ribbon.

“I can’t wait to see mine.”

“She looks good,” nodded Patty. “But then, I’ve always thought Abby looks great in red.”

Erin squealed under her breath and flailed.

“I’m getting married, Patty.”

“Better get those out before the ceremony,” said the historian, rolling her eyes. She nudged Erin’s shoulder as they walked. “Because I’m going to have enough on my hands trying to keep Holtzy still for more than twenty minutes.”


End file.
